


Shrek vs. Shaggy Part 1

by I_Sell_Rams



Series: Shaggy vs. Shrek [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mentioned Shrek (Shrek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Sell_Rams/pseuds/I_Sell_Rams
Summary: The all-powerful Shaggy Rogers sets down in Shrek's swamp ready a duel. Who will win this long debuted fight? Will Shaggy destroy everything?
Series: Shaggy vs. Shrek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844977
Kudos: 2





	Shrek vs. Shaggy Part 1

Shaggy Rogers from Scooby Doo suddenly sets down in Shrek's swamp. Where Shaggy Rogers and Shrek from the movie Shrek finally debut their long-awaited battle. Right off the bat, they both use their most fearsome attacks against each other: Onion Blast, Scoobyhameha, Ogre Roar, etc. But after all is said and done it was truly nothing more than just a little play fight.

"Like, not bad Shrek. You made me use 10% of my power." Shaggy taunts.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with it." Shrek says.

Shrek and Shaggy then fly up into the air where their fists clash creating massive shockwaves.

"Like, what makes you think you can defeat me?" Shaggy laughs.

Suddenly during the clash, you see a donkey approach in the distance.

"That's  _ Donkey _ , he's an ally of Shrek's and the second-best fighter on the face of Shrek's Swamp." Puss In Boots informs you.

You watch as Donkey charges at Shaggy, who is hit with tremendous force.

"Yoinks!" He says.

"Don't say anything, just watch. Don't interfere, just observe. For in a fight like this, I’m afraid that’s all we can really do." Puss In Boots adds.

Donkey then knocks Shaggy Rogers towards Shrek. Shrek then hits him back before both teleport into a combo attack and use a fierce barrage to force Shaggy backward.

"That's Shrek and Donkey for you." Puss In Boots says.

Shrek and Donkey then float over to the out of breath Shaggy Rogers.

“I wouldn’t want to call it so early, but I think that was a victory." Puss In Boots explains.

Shaggy's eyes then begin to glow and a divine aura surrounds him. "Like man, the battle isn't over yet." He says to Shrek and Donkey.

Suddenly, the ground below Shaggy begins to shake against his fearsome power. 

"Like, you both brought this upon yourselves, but let’s see how you handle 20% of my power."

Shrek and Donkey then begin to fight the new powered-up Shaggy once more. This time they use everything they know to combat this foe. But the end to Shaggy’s new power seems incalculable, and this new Shaggy Rogers stands unmoving against their razer fast chain attacks.

"Like zoinks, no one has ever pushed me this far." He laughs. 

"Don't back down Donkey, you hear me?" Shrek reassures his friend. "This is going to be a long and hard battle." 

Donkey and Shrek then do battle with Shaggy once more. Both have the power of destructive and divine gods. However, the unyielding power of Shaggy’s determination seemingly has no equal, and as so Shaggy continues to stand his ground. 

Eventually, Shaggy charges up his glowing eyes and sends a beam of pure light at Donkey. 

"NO!" Shrek roars as the beam completely incinerates Donkey, and you see a fiery explosion in the distance. 

You now hear Shrek's heavy breathing from the pain of the fatal blast. He doesn't make a sound, but you see his body quiver from the force of the blast. 

Shaggy Rogers takes his time watching Shrek slowly fall to the ground. 

"Is this what you want?" Shaggy asks. 

"No." you reply. 

"Well you've got two choices: You can walk out of here..." 

"Or I can walk on your  _ face. _ " Shaggy states grimly. 

"Never!" 

Shaggy Rogers raises his hand in anger. "Like, your choice then man. Prepare to be extinguished...!" 

“Wait!” Shrek stands up. He breathes heavily. "We were just leaving. But mark my words, I will see you again, and when I do, I will defeat you Shaggy." Shrek says. 

"Like, give it your best shot." Shaggy replies. 

"Hey Puss In Boots, we're done here, right?" Shrek asks. 

"Yes, my liege. I believe that it is time for a strategic retreat.." Puss says. 

"Let's go," Shrek says as he gestures towards you. 

You and Shrek begin to leave the field of battle when you see three bodies lying there. One of those is the body of Donkey, and Shrek now realizes that he can't leave the battlefield until he avenges his friend. 

Shrek then turns to you and asks you for your help in fighting Shaggy. 

"I don't know if I have it in me to fight him." 

"Perhaps Puss In Boots can lend you some of his power? The more the merrier like I always say." 

"I... Guess. It can't hurt." You say. 

"You guess? Are you even a wee bit sure? Because better be all in this or all out!" 

"No, I'm fine. I'll help." 

Shrek smiles and nods to this. "Now let's get this over with shall we?!” 

After puss extends his paw to you and lends you some of his power, you now stand on the edge of the ruined battlefield... Only now it's Shrek, Puss, and yourself against the destructive god Shaggy. While you have no idea what to expect from this battle, you find yourself determined to do all you can to help win it. 

"Are you sure about this?" Puss asks Shrek. 

"Really really," Shrek responds. 

"Alright then, I shall proceed," Puss says. 

Shrek's aura then gets more powerful and he charges an energy blast in his hand. You follow Shrek's example and charge energy in your hand as well. You both then slowly make your way to the center of the battlefield, where you levitate into the air to meet Shaggy. There, you and Shrek both rush straight towards Shaggy with Puss going around for a flank. 

At first, Shaggy doesn't move out of his initial position but instead begins to speak. "Like, let the final battle commence!" Shaggy adds. 

You and Shrek clash your fists against Shaggy's together in a union, and the world is set ablaze. The battlefield is now a mass of burning earth and floating embers from the fierce connection of fists. You and Shrek attempt to use this to your advantage by overpowering Shaggy and sending him soaring towards Puss, who is hovering behind him. The two of you manage to successfully do this and knock Shaggy into Puss who then kicks Shaggy straight into the ground. Shaggy, who is now briefly stuck in a crater, is followed by Puss going straight for Shrek who boosts him straight towards Shaggy’s staggered body. 

Puss, now being launched towards the almighty god Shaggy at top speed, gets ready to punch him in one decisive attack. Shaggy, however, in his half-buried position, smiles and begins to move. He then stands up and begins to fly towards the direction of Puss but this leaves him wide open for your attack. You move in for the kill, but before you can land the hit, Shaggy sees this and tackles you. 

The two of you fly through the air in a struggle and eventually end up in a pile of burning wreckage. You attempt to get up, but Shaggy is quicker. He sends a swift punch at you, which you manage to avoid by leaning out of the way. You attempt to finish him off with a hefty swing, but Shaggy's faster. He ducks and hits you into the earth. You attempt to stand up immediately, but you're still too wobbly. 

"Shit. That hurt." You say. 

"Like, that was only the start of it man." Shaggy replies.

You then see Puss hovering over the battlefield. He stares at you and shakes his head. 

"What are you looking at?" You ask. 

"Must be your defeat," Shaggy says. "After all, you won't last much longer." 

"What? No, look I'm fine." You try to get up but find the sudden pain too unbearable. 

Shrek is floating in the air nearby, and he reforms the energy in his hand that he made earlier. He looks at you, sighs, and then takes a deep breath. 

"Here," Shrek says as he throws you down a green looking bean. 

"What's this?" You ask. 

"It's called a Senzu Bean. Just eat it already would you?!" Shrek says. 

You do so and find yourself at full-power and ready to continue the fight. 

"Thanks." You say. 

"No problem, kid. It's my job to make you stronger." Shrek says. 

As you stand up, you see that Puss has already been defeated and is laying in a dust-filled crater within that single second. 

"What? What happened?!" You ask in shock. "We were here the whole time." 

"Puss!" Shrek shouts. "No, I refuse to lose another friend to this monster." He adds to himself quietly.

"Like, this is your last chance, I suggest you walk out of here." Shaggy taunts. 

Shrek, now filled with anger, charges forward and fires his Ki blast which Shaggy cancels by lifting up his finger. 

"Like man, is that all you got? Even my friend Scooby Doo could put up a better fight." 

Shrek fires another blast, then another, and another! But this time Shaggy moves his finger back and forth, deflecting all of the attacks. 

Meanwhile, you see Puss slowly walking out of the forest. He looks at the two of them fighting, shakes his head in absolute defeat, and then continues walking to leave the battlefield. 

"I've had about enough of this," Shaggy says as he finishes deflecting the last blast. "Like, this game is getting old." 

Shaggy then flies forward in the air and kicks Shrek in the face. He then grabs him and begins to squeeze tightly, proceeding to break all the bones in his body.

You see that Shaggy isn’t going to let up anytime soon, and at this rate even kill Shrek. So with what little strength you have, you summon the Ki blast you created earlier and fire it full-force into Shaggy’s back. 

"Well...” Shaggy says as he drops the corpse in surprise. “I've crushed my enemies with less."

Shaggy now turns his attention to you and begins to gather energy in his hands. "Oh no..." You gasp. 

"Like, what can one little ant do anyway to stop the power of a god?" Shaggy asks.

Now in desperation, you charge full-speed at Shaggy in a feeble attempt, even despite the pain. But of course, Shaggy fires a bolt of pure dark energy in retaliation which easily blows you away and back towards the ground. 

"Puss! We need you!" You yell desperately.

"I can't, I'm afraid I am just not strong enough Senior," Puss adds. 

"Please!" Shrek shouts as he sits lifeless on the ground in pain. “AARRGHH!” 

You quickly try to heal yourself with your green aura, but it isn't enough to save you from the pure dark energy unleashed by Shaggy. 

As your panic fully starts to set in, Puss decisively flies in at full-speed and punches Shaggy hard. This blow sends him launching away into a forest in the distance and cancels the aura corrupting you. 

"I suppose there is one last thing we can try. Here take this," Puss says as he files down towards you and hands you a yellow earring. 

Puss then files down to Shrek and hands him one too. 

"Potara huh? Do you really think it will work?" Shrek asks. 

"It matters not, and I’m afraid that this is the only play we have left. If Donkey couldn’t beat him then I too will serve no use.  _ But promise me one thing... _ " Puss says seriously. You and Shrek both look at each other in confusion. 

"Do not let my death be in vain!" Puss adds dramatically. "Now, put those earrings on your opposite ears and I'll hold him off!" 

"Puss wait!" You yell. 

"Puss, NO!" Shrek shouts. But he is already gone as he flies towards Shaggy's crash site. 

You then hurry over to Shrek and both put on the earrings. 

"Now let's end this, once and for ALL!" Shrek says. 

You and Shrek then proceed to both merge into a single and all-powerful being from the Potara earrings and now stand together as one. 

"Alright!" The fusion of you and Shrek shouts. “Now, it’s about time someone’s left my swamp!” 

The real battle between you and Shaggy is finally at hand. 

**_To be continued._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Might add part 2 if somehow by a miracle people actually read/like this.


End file.
